1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire harness and, in particular, to a wire harness provided with a magnetic core for reducing an electromagnetic noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire harness is known that is used for e.g. a vehicle having an electric motor as a drive source so as to connect the electric motor with an inverter. The wire harness is provided with a braided shield so as to reduce the electromagnetic noise emitted from electric wires of the wire harness (See e.g. JP-A-2011-254613).
A wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2011-254613 is provided with three electric wires and a braided shield covering the three electric wires. A shield shell is provided at both ends of the three electric wires and the outer surface of the shield shell is partially covered with the expanded end portions of the braided shield.